Amo
by Angel-of-black-wings
Summary: YA BASTA HARRY!...YA NO PUEDO MÁS, NO PUEDES PORTARTE ASI CON LOS QUE TE QUEREMOS, SÉ QUE AÚN NO SUPERAS LO DE SIRIUS Y QUE NO QUIERES QUE A NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS NOS PASE LO MISMO, PERO YA BASTA, TE CONOSCO DEMASIADO BIEN COMO PARA QUE ME ENGAÑES ... HHR


Hola!!! ...bueno stoy aki dejándoles esta vez un songfic...disfrútenlo...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AMO**

**BY**

**-ANGEL-OF-BLACK-WINGS-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Canción: Amo**_

_**Cantante: Axel**_

La luna se reflejaba en la tranquilas aguas del lago, como todas las noches iba a pensar allí era su refugio, le encantaba, allí se sentía tranquilo, con paz, relajado se olvidaba de todo por un momento, por lo menos de todo lo que le molestaba.

Pero a quien no podría sacar de su mente nunca era a ella. La amaba no sabia por que pero la amaba demasiado.

No sabia desde cuando o como pero la amaba, de algo si esta seguro y era que nunca la dejaría de querer era lo mas preciado para el.

Esa era su razón principal para no poder decirle sus sentimientos tenia miedo de que ella lo rechazara y a la vez no quería pelearse con su mejor amigo, ya que él le había contado lo que sentía por ella, y si él le decía a su amigo que él también la amaba, sería traicionarlo. Pero por sobre todo estaba el ponerla en peligro, él había decidido alejarse de sus amigos para no ponerlos en peligro.

Además él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de otro que no era él, ni su mejor amigo, era cierto jugador de Quidditch Búlgaro, al que cada dos días le mandaba largas cartas…

Por que tenia que ser él, a veces le gustaría ser otra persona para poder vivir su vida normal y disfrutarla con ella a su lado como siempre quería estar.

Si ella no estaba a su lado no sentía nada.

No era nada sin ella y nunca pondría serlo lejos de ella.

Últimamente estaba muy confundido, tenía muy en desorden sus pensamientos, estaba la muerte de Sirius, la terca de Cho, su mejor amigo Ron, Voldemort, pero sobre todo estaba ella, su musa, su sol, su vida.

Había ideado un plan para poner a salvo a sus amigos, a partir de ahora se alejaría definitivamente de ellos, y empezaría por poner a salvo a la persona que más quería…Hermione, aunque le duela…

Estaba aún hundido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro…

-Que haces solo, con tanto viento y fuera del castillo???- pregunto un chico de cabellera roja y lindos ojos azules.

-Yo… bueno… nada solo pensaba…- respondió el ojiverde

-Mmmm… y en que o en quien??- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

-Cosas mías Ron, cosas mías-dijo con desgano Harry

-Bueno… entonces mejor entremos al castillo, Hermione está muy preocupada por ti- habló Ron- dice que desde casi un mes te desapareces en la noches y no te ven hasta el día siguiente, y es verdad por que cuando me quedo dormido aún no has llegado a la habitación…

-… como ya te dije no me desaparezco solo quiero estar solo un momento…-dijo Harry

Los dos juntos ingresaron al castillo y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, al llegar dijeron la contraseña y entraron, allí se encontraba una preocupada Hermione con su gato en su regazo, la chica se paró de golpe por lo cual su gato cayó al suelo y después de gruñirle se fue…

-Harry ahora si vamos ha hablar y muy seriamente- dijo Hermione con severidad

-Y de que vamos ha hablar…?- preguntó el ojiverde

Esto me va doler más a mi que a ti… perdón… pensó Harry

-Y todavía lo preguntas…???- gritó muy enojada la castaña

-Si me vas ha preguntar a donde voy todas las noches pues te responderé… voy a el lago, ahora quieres saber el porque, voy ha pensar en mis problemas y ha estar un momento solo… algo más…???- dijo algo enfadado y fastidiado Harry

La castaña no respondió solo bajo la mirada y trató de contener las lágrimas, no podía creer que Harry, su mejor amigo, le haya hablado así, él nunca lo había hecho…

-Y por que te preocupas tanto por mi eh!- ironizó el pelinegro- no sería más productivo que le escribas una carta a Krum contándole lo tanto que te hace sufrir tu amigo…

-QUE!!!!- gritó cierto pelirrojo que había permanecido callado- COMO QUE LE ESCRIBES CARTAS A KRUM????

La castaña no soportó más y le dijo…

-Por que me hablas así… yo solo quiero saber como estas y tu me respondes de esta manera…y Ron no te metas en lo que no te importa y si tan necesario es para ti saber si yo le escribo cartas a Krum, pues si se las escribo…

-Entonces que esperas para contarle que te acabo de hacer sentir mal- dijo el pelinegro muy enfadado

_**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo a lo ajeno y lo que es mío.**_

Ron no supo en que momento sucedió pero Harry estaba en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla, en la que tenía impresa una masca roja con forma de mano…por otro lado Hermione estaba con una mano alzada, llorando…

Ron se quedó sorprendido, jamás pensó que Hermione abofeteara a Harry, la chica miró a los ojos a Harry y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Harry por su lado se había queda estupefacto, sabía que se lo merecía por decir tantas tonterías juntas pero es que necesitaba decirlas, necesitaba hacerlo…

Cuando Harry volvió en sí, se levantó, y aún con la mano en su mejilla se sentó…

-Compañero ahora si que metiste la pata- dijo Ron serio- tal vez yo también pero tu si la metiste completa…

-Soy un estúpido-dijo casi en un susurro Harry- soy un completo estúpido…

-Pues perdona que te lo diga pero si lo eres- respondió el pelirrojo- ya vamos a dormir…

Los dos se fueron juntos a su habitación y se durmieron rápidamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** Al día siguiente **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry se levantó y como siempre se puso su túnica y bajo a desayunar con Ron…

Esto me duele más de lo que creí ahora si perdí a mi confidente, mi amiga, mi todo… bueno hoy te toca a ti compañero, adiós Ron pensaba Harry

Al llegar al gran comedor vieron a Hermione sentada desayunando sola…

Los chicos se acercaron a ella y como era natural Harry se sentó a su lado, para sorpresa del chico Hermione cogió su plato y su vaso, y se cambió de lugar, ya no estaba al lado de Harry sino al lado de Ron…

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, al acabar el desayuno Hermione se despidió de Ron y le dio unas explicaciones rápidas, le dijo que iría a la biblioteca y que en diez minutos estaría en el aula de Encantamientos…

-Harry si no arreglas las cosas con Hermione hoy…- empezó ha hablar Ron

-Si lo sé…- respondió el no dándole importancia pelinegro-… por último a ti no te importa verdad…

-Bueno tal vez no pero solo quiero que vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes…- volvió a expresar Ron

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** En el aula de Encantamientos **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bueno empecemos la clase, hoy practicaremos el hechizo para hacer desaparecer las cosas… repitan después de mi "Evanesco"- dijo el profesor Flitwick

Toda la clase repitió el hechizo cuatro veces…

-Ahora los ordenaré en parejas para que lo practiquen…- volvió ha hablar el profesor Flitwick, mientras lo alumnos se emparejaban- Oh! No, no, no, yo voy ha elegir las parejas no ustedes… a ver…esta vez pondré un chico con una chica…Srta. Patil con el Sr. Finnigan, Srta. Brown con el Sr. Longbottom…- así el profesor agrupo a todos hasta que quedaron solo Harry, Hermione, Ron y una chica de Hufflepuff, ya que encantamientos era impartido para Gryffindors y Hufflepuff juntos-mmmm… Srta. Bones con el Sr. Weasley y Srta. Granger con el Sr. Potter…listo empiecen a practicar primero con esos fósforos y luego con las cajas…listo…

-Bueno Granger empecemos…- empezó a decir Harry

Me llamó "Granger"… no puede ser, que le esta pasando se dijo Hermione

-Si Potter… -dijo Hermione – empecemos…

No puede ser me llamó "Potter" nunca antes lo había hecho…, bueno me lo merezco ella no esperaba que yo le diga "Granger" …

Al final de la clase Hermione recogió sus cosas fue a donde estaba Ron, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla (cosa que no agradó nada a Harry) y se fue directo a la biblioteca.

_**Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja **_

Al salir de la clase, Ron preguntó a Harry…

-Es linda verdad…??

-Quien?- dijo Harry

-Hermione pues…-hablo Ron

-La quieres mucho verdad…- preguntó Harry

-No la quiero la amo…-respondió el ojiazul

Al llegar a la sala común se pusieron ha hacer sus deberes en silencio…

**& **

**&&**

**&&&**

**&&&&**

**&&&&&**

Al la hora de la comida, los dos amigos bajaron a comer, allí ya estaba Hermione, ya había terminado de comer, la chica se acercó a Ron y le susurró algo al oído, después se fue…

-Que te dijo…?- preguntó impaciente Harry

-Nada, solo que quiere hablar conmigo hoy en la noche…-respondió el pelirrojo con cara de emoción- tu crees que me quiera decir que ella también me ama???

-No lo sé Ron- fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de empezar a comer…

Hermione va hablar con Ron, en la noche, no puede ser, de seguro le va ha decir que ella también lo ama, soy un completo imbécil 

Después de comer, Harry y Ron se fueron al aula de Transformaciones, luego a Pociones, Adivinación y finalmente a Defensa contra las Artes oscuras…

-Adiós Ron …-dijo Harry y se fue directo al lago

-Ok compañero- dijo Ron y se fue a la sala común

Al entrar se encontró que como nunca estaba desierta excepto por cierta castaña de ojos miel que… lloraba???...

-Hermione???- pregunto Ron

Por primera vez en sus años en Hogwarts Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Ron, este sintió que estaba en la nubes y al instante correspondió al abrazo, pero este no era un abrazo de amor, de cariño, no, era totalmente diferente, era un abrazo triste, como el de una chica que busca consuelo…

-Que te pasa Hermione???- pregunto Ron

- Es Harry… Ron el está muy dolido por la muerte de Sirius- respondió Hermione- necesita que lo ayudemos… tenemos que comprenderlo…

-Hermione…yo…

-Si lo sé Ron- dijo avergonzada Hermione- Me porté como una niña chiquita ayer, no debí de pegarle aquella bofetada…-sollozó la castaña

-Bueno… eso no es lo que iba ha decir pero…que quieres que hagamos…?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad

-Que lo comprendamos, lo esperaré y cuando llegué hablaré con el- dijo la chica…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** En el lago **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry se encontraba solo, no sabía que hacer, cogió un puñado de piedras y empezó a tirarlas con furia al lago mientras pensaba…

Por que a mí, por que no soy normal como los demás, por que un loco maniático me tiene que perseguir a mi, por que todas la personas que amo me son arrebatadas, por que… 

Trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no podía, por eso varias lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro…

Casi a media noche, el pelinegro decidió entrar al castillo, se levantó, se secó sus lágrimas y se fue directo a la sala común.

Al llegar se sorprendió mucho al ver la chimenea aún prendida, se estaba yendo a su habitación pero una manó se aferro de su brazo y no lo dejaba ir, Harry volteó y se sorprendió aun más cuando vio que esa mano era de Hermione…

_**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia. **_

-Tu que haces aquí…?- preguntó tratando de sonar fastidiado

-Te esperaba- dijo Hermione con mucha tranquilidad- perdón Harry yo no quise abofetearte ni mucho menos hablarte de esa forma, me perdonas…

-Hermione yo…

El chico no resistió las ganas y la abrazó fuertemente, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta y la soltó…

-Entonces si me perdonas…??

Me está pidiendo perdón cuando yo debería pedírselo a ella… no, tengo que seguir con esto, sé que algún día me lo perdonarás 

-Já, que por un simple abrazo crees que te voy ha perdonar… no te necesito…así que… gracias por tu amistad pero te la devuelvo…adiós…

Harry subió a su habitación, Ron ya estaba dormido, no pudo contener las lágrimas y se pudo a llorar…

-Te amo Hermione…te amo demasiado…- con estas palabras el ojiverde se quedó profundamente dormido…

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-Hey Harry despierta!!- un chico de cabello rojo despertaba a uno de cabello negro azabache…

-Ya…creo que me que..

No, tengo que seguir con mi plan… 

-Tu por que me tienes que despertar ah??- dijo Harry fingiendo enojo

-Bueno te estabas quedando dormido y…

-PUES NO ME INTERRUMPAS EL SUEÑO, IDIOTA, VETE A TRAGAR NO ES LO QUE QUIERES- grito el ojiverde…

-Que te pasa…-dijo Ron desconcertado, pero recordó las palabras de Hermione _"Ron el está muy dolido por la muerte de Sirius, necesita que lo ayudemos… tenemos que comprenderlo"_, así que se calmó y desistió de sus ganas de pegarle…-Ok Harry voy ha comer, te espero abajo…

El pelirrojo bajó hacia el gran comedor…

-No creo que baje Ron…- dijo el ojiverde cuando ya Ron se había ido

Harry se quedó todo el día en su habitación, no asistió a ninguna clase, no podía darles la cara a sus "amigos"…

_**En la cena…**_

-Ron, Harry no asistido a ninguna clase- dijo Hermione preocupada, su cena estaba intacta- ni ha comido nada…

-Tienes razón…- hablo Ron

-Que pasó…- inquirió la castaña

-Nada… que esta mañana un poco más y me manda la infierno…- respondió el aludido- pero nada grave…

-Bueno…sabes voy ha llevarle ha Harry un trozo de pie de manzana y… ponche…adiós…

-Ok Hermione, voy donde Snape a cumplir con mi castigo- dijo el ojiazul

La castaña envolvió un trozo de pie de manzana y cogió el ponche, se fue hacia el dormitorio de los chicos…

Llegó a la sala común y entro al dormitorio de los chicos sigilosamente…allí estaba el, sentado en su cama observando la luna…

-Hola…-dijo despacio Hermione

-Hol…¿ que haces aquí ?- dijo Harry fingiendo molestarse por la presencia de su amiga

-Bueno solo vine a traerte esto- dijo la chica enseñando lo que había traído- ya me voy…

-No tengo hambre, ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí… y si mejor largate…- mintió el pelinegro, tenía mucha hambre pero no había comido nada, no quería chocarse con sus "amigos

La chica salió del cuarto conteniendo las lágrimas y se dirigió a su dormitorio en el que si se puso a llorar…

**_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
se que te amaría aun lo mismo_**.

-Que te pasa Hermione???...- una chica de cabello rojo se había acercado a la cama de la aludida, ya que la había visto llorando- Por que lloras..???

-Bueno…Ginny…-respondió la chica- …que haces aquí…?

-Pues vine por que te iba ha preguntar si podíamos ir juntas a Hogsmeade, el sábado, pero al verte llorar creí que era más importante saber por que mi mejor amiga esta en ese estado…

-Bueno no sé…-dijo la castaña con desgano-… no creo que valla…

-Esa no fue la pregunta- dijo Ginny- te pregunte por que llorabas…

-Bueno… es que…-respondió la castaña-…en verdad…

-Es Harry no???- pregunto la pelirroja

-Por que crees que es por él…?- habló la ojimiel

-Hoy en la mañana sostuvimos una conversación nada amable- dijo disgustada Ginny- no sé por que se esta comportando así, hablé con Ron y me dijo que estabas sufriendo por Harry, por que había cambiado…

-Que fue lo que Harry te dijo???- pregunto con curiosidad la castaña

-Bueno, yo estaba caminando…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** Flash Back **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una pelirroja de aproximadamente 14 años de edad caminaba con varios libros, los llevaba muy aprisa, quería terminar hoy su tarea de Herbología ya que mañana había salida a Hogsmeade y quería pasar el día con su mejor amiga viendo tiendas.

Al ir tan aprisa sin darse cuanta chocó con alguien y todos sus libros cayeron sobre ella y aquella persona…

-Ouch…-dijo la pelirroja- Disculpa, creo que… ah!!! Hola Harry!!!

-Hol…-pero el chico decidió que alejar a Ginny también estaba bien- que torpe eres, ya viste me hiciste caer…

-Oh!!! No creí que te disgustaría tanto pero perdona, no quise…

-Cállate pelirroja, antes de perder el tiempo escuchándote prefiero escuchar una ópera de urracas…- dijo el pelinegro algo apenado- … adiós…

Al terminar de decir esas palabras Harry se fue, dejando a una Ginny sorprendida pero a la vez muy triste…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** End Flash Back **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-…y pues por eso te digo que es por el…

-Bueno si, es que, a veces pienso que es demasiado cruel…-dijo Hermione

-Pues lo es- habló Ginny- y si sigue así va perder a sus amigos, Ron juró que si le hacia una más no le hablaría… y pues si Harry me trata demasiado mal, yo también…bueno amiga entonces no vas a Hogsmeade???

-No Ginny prefiero quedarme aquí…

-Bueno que me queda iré con Ron…adiós…

-Adiós…

_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido **_

-Hola Harry-dijo Ron-… venía para preguntarte si querías venir a Hogsmeade conmigo, Ginny y de repente viene Hermione…???

-Mira …-dijo Harry

Algún día me lo perdonas…tengo que decirte esto, es la única forma de que no corras peligro… 

-…No necesito que un pobretón idiota como tu me invite a ir-dijo Harry conteniendo las ganas de pedirle perdón a Ron

-YA ME HARTÉ- gritó Ron rojo de la cólera- CLARO TU NOS TRATAS MAL Y A TI NI TE IMPORTA VERDAD, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE HERMIONE SUFRE UN MONTÓN AL IGUAL QUE YO Y GINNY, CLARO HERMIONE NOS PIDE QUE TE COMPRENDAMOS QUE ESTAS PASANDO POR SITUACIONES MUY DIFÍCILES PERO YO YA ME HARTE, NO ME DIGAS NADA Y YO TAMPOCO TE DIRÉ NADA!!!

El pelirrojo salió corriendo irritado…

-Perdón-dijo Harry mientras varias lágrimas surcaban su rostro

**& **

**&&**

**&&&**

**&&&&**

**&&&&&**

-Tranquila Hermione- se decía la castaña- le vas ha decir "Harry, veo que has estado muy ofuscado últimamente así que, que te parece si jugamos ajedrez mágico o snap explosivo"

La castaña salio hacia la biblioteca, ya que cuando le pregunto a una niña de segundo curso si había visto a Harry Potter le había dicho que estaba en la biblioteca…

La ojimiel estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando vio a su mejor amigo, se acerco y…

-Harry?- pregunto

-Oh! eres tu otra ves- dijo Harry sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- mira sabes sabelotodo idiota, déjame en paz…

-Harry yo solo quería…

-No me interesa lo que quieras…

-Pero yo…

-Mira…

Tengo que decírselo, Harry no puedes llorar… ella se dará cuenta 

-… _sangre sucia _aléjate de mi, entiendes… adiós…

Perdón Hermione, estas palabras me dolieron más a mi que a ti 

La castaña solo salio corriendo del pasillo, directo al lago…

**--**

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y la chica no dejaba de dar hechizos a aquel árbol, ni tampoco paraba de llorar, ya habían llegado todos de Hogsmeade, solo ella estaba fuera del castillo…

-No, por que me dijiste eso, tu, que te enfadabas cada vez que Malfoy me llamaba así, tu me lo dijiste- sollozaba la castaña

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Una semana después **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-A que no adivinas amiga…

-Ginny no estoy para adivinanzas- contestó Hermione

-Ok, ok, el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade otra vez!!!

-Y ¿?

-Como que y? vas ha venir no

-No creo, tengo cosas que hacer…adiós…

Hermione dejó casi intacto su desayuno y se fue

-Está así desde el día que nos fuimos a Hogsmeade…- habló cierto pelirrojo

-Si, no me ha querido decir nada- contestó su hermana

_**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas**_

En la habitación de los chicos, un joven pelinegro se encontraba dando vueltas, pensaba en sus amigos…

Necesito descargar tantas emociones… pero como se decía

"_La mejor forma de exteriorizar tus sentimientos es mediante la escritura, de allí los poemas…"_

Claro como olvidar lo que la profesora McGonagall dijo 

Harry tomo un pergamino y una pluma… el resultado final fue…

"_Estas últimas semanas no han sido las mejores, empezando por Ginny, la quiero tanto como a una hermana, no se como pude tratarla así, ella … bueno tengo que reconocerlo, esta enamorada de mi, y aunque yo no de ella, la quiero mucho, no se como tuve un corazón tan duro como para hacerle esto… por otra parte esta mi amigo Ron, lo estimo muchísimo, fue el primer amigo que encontré en Hogwarts, no sé como le hago esto, pero es por su bien, no quiero que esté en peligro por mi culpa… finalmente y no menos importante, es más ella es la que más me importa, me duele verla llorar, y más que sea por mi culpa, yo no pedí tener detrás mío un estúpido mago que quiere tener el poder a toda costa, la amo, y la amo mucho… no me gusta verla sufrir pero me sentiría fatal si es que le llega ha pasar algo, me moriría si le pasa algo… a veces tengo ganas de llorar, sé que la mayoría de personas piensan que los hombres no deben llorar, pero al llorar nos hacemos fuertes, los hombres muchas veces no lloran por miedo de ser tachados como débiles, pero al llorar uno demuestra que no esta hecho de piedra… yo siento y cada vez que tengo que decir algo para que mis amigos se alejen de mi como –pobre infeliz- o –sangre sucia-, no sé como fui capaz de decir eso, y a la persona que más amo, soy un imbécil, eso es lo que soy…"_

-Bueno, al menos plasme parte de lo que siento…- dijo el ojiverde

TOC! TOC!

La puerta estaba sonando

Harry se acercó a abrirla, y encontró a su amor allí

-Se puede?- pregunto Hermione

-No estoy muy ocupado- dijo tratando de sonar enfadado- adiós

-Espera- rogó la castaña

-No tengo tiempo para ti-dijo el ojiverde

-Harry se que estas dolido por la muerte de Sirius y…

-NO METAS A MI PADRINO EN ESTO- advirtió Harry

-Harry comprende, mira…-insistió la chica

-Hermione no tengo tiempo para ti, si dices que sufres por todo esto mejor aléjate de mi adiós…-expresó el joven

-Harry, escucha…- trato de decir la ojimiel

-NO!- dijo tajante Harry- Adiós!

EL chico cerró la puerta y se echó a su cama, varias lágrimas surcaban su rostro, guardó aquel papel que había escrito debajo de su almohada.

Iré a tomar aire pensó

**&**

&&

&&&

&&&&

&&&&&

-Harry?? Estas aquí?- preguntó cierta pelirroja que había entrado al cuarto de los chicos-Creo que no…

Ginny se sentó sobre la cama de Harry y sintió como un papel se arrugaba...

-Pero que…-la pelirroja metió la mano debajo de la almohada y allí había un papel… lo leyó rápidamente y…

-Él la ama…él ama a Hermione…ya se que voy ha hacer…-se decía- por último se nota que ella también lo ama…

La pelirroja salió con el papel en la mano a toda velocidad …

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **En el cuarto de las chicas **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una castaña lloraba a mares mientras decía…

-Por que Harry por que eres tan cruel conmigo…

-Hermione???

-Ginny!, me sorprendiste, por favor no me preguntes por que ni por quien lloro- dijo la castaña

-No pero te voy ha decir algo-dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa- convence a ese alguien de que vallan a Hogsmeade juntos mañana, todos los equipos de Quidditch se quedarán a entrenar y como ese alguien esta castigado y no puede jugar Quidditch, pues tiene el permiso para ir, además solo irán los alumnos de 5, 6 y 7 curso… sé por que te lo digo…

-Pero…- trato de decir Hermione

-Mira talvez este la loca esa de la Chang, ya que según ella esta lesionada para entrenar pero ella lo hace para ir a Hogsmeade, pero sé que tu puedes con eso, además tu lo amas y eso basta- dijo Ginny

-Que???

-Es la verdad…ah!! Ten esto…ahora me voy-fueron las últimas palabras de la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a una Hermione pensativa leyendo un pergamino y con una pregunta en la cabeza _" yo lo amo?"_

_**Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas .**_

_**Dos días después…**_

-Vamos Crookshanks ¡estate quieto! – Hermione peleaba con su gato para poder llevarlo a donde Hagrid, ya que últimamente estaba sin ánimos, pero el animal se removía entre sus brazos dificultando así el trabajo.

En una de las aulas cierto pelinegro escuchó esa voz y se asomó sigilosamente para que no se dieran cuanta que él estaba allí.

Hermione empezaba a desesperarse, mientras Ginny y Ron no hacían nada más que observar la pelea entre Hermione y su gato.

En un descuido de la chica el gato saltó de sus brazos arañándole, en el camino de huída, la mejilla de Hermione y huyendo por uno de los pasillos.

Las reacciones fueron rápidas y automáticas. Hermione se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras retenía las lágrimas y murmuraba un "¡Maldito gato!". Ginny hecho a correr tras el gato fugitivo y Ron se acercó tan rápido a Hermione que si no llega a ser porque frenó a tiempo hubieran terminado ambos tirados en el suelo.

Estúpido gato pensó Harry que había observado la escena desde el aula

Hermione seguía con la mano en la mejilla y reteniendo las lágrimas y Ron no supo que hacer, no recordaba haberse encontrado en una situación parecida y, aunque intentara recordar que le hacían a él cuando de pequeño tenia accidentes parecidos lo único que recordó fue que su mamá gritaba histérica _"Arthur, Ron se ha accidentado ven rápido"._

Pero también recordó que siempre lo arreglaba todo con un beso y, curiosamente, Hermione también lo hacía.

Así que con mucho cuidado se acercó a Hermione y le apartó la manó de la mejilla. El corte no era muy profundo, pero si doloroso.

Harry al observar eso sintió unos profundos celos…

Ron, al ver de tan cerquita a su amiga, sintió mariposas en el estomago, la amaba pero sabía que ella amaba a otro, sea Víctor Krum u otro…

-¿Tanto quieres a Harry que quieres una cicatriz a juego con la suya? – bromeó Ron.

Esa broma me encantó Ron pensó Harry

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de dolor por causa de la herida e hizo ademán de volverse a cubrir la herida.

-No te muevas. Déjame a mí – siguió Ron – Realmente no sé que debo hacer, pero recuerdo lo que mi mamá hacia cuando sucedía lago parecido, pero, sobretodo recuerdo lo que haces tu para curar mis heridas y las de Harry y creo que ya es hora de que yo empiece a preocuparme por ti.

Ron se acercó a la mejilla herida de Hermione y la besó. Un beso tan suave como el toque de una pluma, y Hermione pudo sentir en su mejilla, a pesar del dolor sentía, los labios del chico.

Bueno fue un simple beso en la mejilla trató de tranquilizarse el pelinegro

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Ron le dio un corto beso a Hermione en la comisura de los labios; y con ese beso el dolor desapareció.

Esto fue el colmo, bueno en parte me lo merecía… pero… pensó el chico mientras sentía como un _"monstruo"_ dentro de su estómago gruñía.

-Sabes Hermione, aún en los peores momentos eres hermosa- dijo embobado Ron

-Yo… no sé que decir, gracias…- dijo una ruborizada Hermione

Que le pasa, parece un idiota … pensaba Harry

-No digas nada…-Dijo Ron- Quieres venir conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade???

-Me encantaría…-habló emocionada la castaña-…pero…

-Pero que?...-pregunto Ron

-Es que tú tienes que estar en el entrenamiento de Quidditch-respondió Hermione

-No!, bueno entonces me prometes que a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade iras conmigo???- inquirió el ojiazul

-Prometido- respondió a aludida

Ambos se quedaron mirándose…

-Ron!!!-dijo Angelina, una chica del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor- Hola Hermione!, vamos practicaremos hoy por que mañana no habrá mucho tiempo y no quiero que los Slytherin sepan nuestra estrategia de juego, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…. No te interesa si me lo llevo un ratito verdad?

-No, solo conversábamos de cosas sin importancia- respondió la ojimiel

-Bueno entonces adiós…. Vamos Ron- dijo Angelina

-Adiós Hermione- dijo Ron mientras se despedía de la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Adiós…-dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano en el lugar donde su amigo la había besado

_**Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo, en tu infierno**_

Harry seguía expectante en el salón de transformaciones. Hermione dio un gran suspiro, Harry ya no podía resistirlo, su mejor amiga se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo, no podía ser, tenía que acabar con eso……

-Bueno Ron, aun si hubieras podido ir, no iría contigo, tengo otros planes para hoy, ojalá y den resultado…-dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba, sin darse cuanta que su insignia de prefecta se había caído…

Harry por fin pudo salir de su escondite y pisó algo…

-Ouch!!!- habló- pero que es… la insignia de Hermione…

El ojiverde echó a correr tras su amiga, que se dirigía al lago, allí se acercó y…

-Herm…Granger- dijo tratando de ocultar su equivocación

-Oh! Harry eres tú- respondió la castaña

-Se te cayó esto y te lo traje- habló el ojiverde sin mirarla

-Oh! muchas gracias, no me había dado cuenta…pero como supiste que era mía???- pregunto

-Bueno…yo…pues…Ron dejó su insignia en la habitación…-se excusó

-Oh…Harry quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?- pregunto la chica

Así que ese era tu plan pensó Harry

-No gracias- respondió el pelinegro- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo…

-YA VASTA HARRY!!!... YA NO PUEDO MÁS, NO PUEDES PORTARTE ASI CON LOS QUE TE QUEREMOS, SÉ QUE AÚN NO SUPERAS LO DE SIRIUS Y QUE NO QUIERES QUE A NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS NOS PASE LO MISMO, PERO YA BASTA, TE CONOSCO DEMASIADO BIEN COMO PARA QUE ME ENGAÑES…-gritó Hermione

-YO NO PLANEE ESTO- repuso Harry

-NO ME MIENTAS…-volvió a gritar Hermione

-OK TU GANAS, NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE NADA…-dijo el ojiverde abatido

-PERO A COSTA DE TU FELICIDAD?- preguntó Hermione

-YO NO PEDÍ QUE UN MAGO IDIOTA ME MARCARA CON UNA ESTÚPIDA CICATRIZ Y QUE ME PERSIGUIERA PARA MATARME!!-gritó el pelinegro

-Ya basta, ya lloré suficiente…-habló Hermione- quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana??? Por favor!!!

-Yo…no…bueno…ok _tu vuelves ha ganar_-dijo Harry viendo el puchero que le hacía Hermione

La chica al escuchar el "tu vuelves ha ganar" se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.

-Sabes mañana todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo esbozando una sonrisa el pelinegro

-Ojalá-dijo algo ironizándolo la castaña

-Te lo prometo-habló el ojiverde

-Bueno, creo en ti…nos vemos mañana-dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa- voy ha leer…adiós

-Adiós!!!- respondió Harry

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**&&&&**

**&&&&&**

-Hermione!!!-gritó una chica de cabello rojo

-Ginny… que pasa?-respondió la castaña

-Lo invitaste???- inquirió la pelirroja

-Si-respondió la ojimiel

-Y que te dijo?- pregunto Ginny

-…Que sí!!!!-dijo emocionada la aludida

-Wow entonces ya sabes que hacer… Adiós-dijo Ginny y se fue

-Como…explícame…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Día de la salida a Hogsmeade **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hermione, muchas gracias por convencerme para venir a Hogsmeade. La verdad es que empezaba a sentirme un poco claustrofóbico encerrado todo el día en el colegio y algo solo, ya no tenía a quien molestar con mis problemas-dijo Harry- Es una pena que Ron no haya podido venir por estar entrenando, gracias por eso Hermione.

-No es nada Harry. Hacia varios días que Ron y yo te veíamos un poco, esta bien, muy apagado y nos tratabas muy mal, a veces parecía que un dementor te había dado un beso y en otras ocasiones parecía que Malfoy te lo había dado, – Hermione se rió un poco por su comentario, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry.

-¡Oye! – se quejó un poco enfadado – No es gracioso, no aceptaría nada de Malfoy, además desde la muerte de Sirius no he levantado cabeza, y si a eso le sumamos que durante el verano el asqueroso de mi primo no ha parado de meterse conmigo por culpa de las malditas pesadillas, que hace solo un mes que terminó el plazo del trato con Skeeter y al cabo de 24 horas ya estaba diciendo estupideces sobre mi, que Snape no para de meterse conmigo, que la estúpida de Cho y yo cortamos por que no deja de pensar en Cedric y que encima está lo de que pongo a mis amigos en peligro-expresó el chico-… pues dime… ¿tu como estarías, bailando una en un pie en medio del gran comedor cada día? ¿No verdad? Pues eso.

-Esta bien, tienes toda la razón, pero no me negaras que un poco de gracia si que ha tenido ¿no?-preguntó la ojimiel

Una mirada un tanto furiosa por parte de Harry le hizo comprender que no había tenido ni pizca de gracia.

Harry y Hermione iban andando por Hogsmeade en dirección a la librería, Hermione necesitaba un libro para runas antiguas.

El paseo era muy tranquilo, hablaban con normalidad, y parecía que todo seria perfecto.

Parecía.

_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
se que te amaría aun lo mismo**_

Dentro de las Tres Escobas un grupo de alumnas de Ravenclaw sostenían una conversación muy animada hasta…

-Por lo visto ya te cambiaron por otra Chang- dijo en forma burlona una chica de Slytherin

-No me fastidies idiota…-respondió una de las que estaba en la grupito

-Mira, allí esta Potter con Granger, se ven muuuuy felices…-volvió a decir la Slytherin y se fue

-Pero…no puede ser- hablo Cho al ver a dos jóvenes riéndose animadamente mientras caminaban por los alrededores del lugar- esto no se va quedar así… síganme

El grupo de ravenclaws salieron del local apresuradamente…

**--**

-Claro señor Lovegood, entonces ya no más información denigrante de…-empezaba a decir una señorita de cabello rubio algo enmarañando-… pero que son esos gritos…le importa si voy ha averiguar y nos encontramos en una hora en las Tres Escobas…¿?

-No para nada- respondió el señor Lovegood, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar sobre mi revista…adiós

-Adiós!!

Skeeter caminó rápidamente hacia el tumulto y puedo oír la discusión…

-…solo me usaste para demostrara que Harry Potter puede tener a quien quiera de novia verdad??-sollozaba una pelinegra

-Así que Potter y la perfecta prefecta otra vez armando escándalos…- dijo Skeeter mientras sacaba una pluma a vuelapluma y una trozo de pergamino

Perfecto pensó Cho

-Eres un idiota Potter…

La pluma se Skeeter empezó a escribir a toda velocidad cosa que no agradó nada a Hermione por lo que…

-Perdón que interrumpa esta discusión-dijo sacando su varita- Accio Pluma a vuelapluma!!! Accio Pergamino!!!...gracias

La castaña rompió en varios trocitos la pluma y el pergamino, Harry la miró a los ojos y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Entraron a una especie de callejón…

-Ya estamos cerca de la salida-dijo el ojiverde

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…San Potter y la sangre sucia…-dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras

-No lo único que nos faltaba…Malfoy permiso, tenemos que pasar-expresó Hermione

-No…no iran a ningún lado…-dijo el ojigris

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y la guió rápidamente hacia una cueva…

-Entremos…

Los dos escucharon como Malfoy le indicaba a Skeeter y a Cho donde se habían ocultado ellos…

En ese momento Skeeter empezó a caminar hacia la pequeña cueva, Hermione que desde su posición podía ver a Skeeter y Cho se lo comunicó a Harry.

-Harry, Skeeter y Chang se están acercando.

Pero Harry no parecía estar escuchándola. Estaba absorto observando sus labios y sus ojos. Harry notó como su pulso y su respiración se aceleraban, como sentía miles de mariposas en el estomago y como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Entonces comprendió.

Comprendió que, así su mejor amigo este locamente enamorado de ella, el no negar lo que sentía por ella, la amaba y con todo su ser, estaba enamorado de ella. Y no pudo resistirse. Se adelantó y la besó.

Un beso mágico, lleno de amor y pasión, de gracias, disculpas y perdones, de comprensión y de apoyo, pero sobretodo de declaraciones y promesas de amor eterno. Un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por una feliz Hermione, a la que no le hicieron falta las palabras para comprender que aquello representaba el inició de algo mucho mejor que una estupenda relación de amistad con Harry, representaba el inicio de un futuro para ambos, un futuro que no seria fácil, pero que entre los dos construirían cada día, paso a paso, con la ayuda de su amor y su fe en la otra persona.

Los dos empezaron a retroceder para quedar ocultos detrás de una gran roca llena de nieve, mientras ellos se besaban Rita y Cho se habían dado por vencidas de encontrarlos en la cueva, así que le preguntaron a Malfoy si estaba seguro que se habían ocultado allí.

-Harry creo que deberíamos salir-dijo la ojimiel

-Pero como?-preguntó el ojiverde

-Bombarda!!!-grito la castaña indicando con si varita a una pared de la cueva la cual cayó dejando un hoyo para que puedan salir-apurémonos

-Ahora que hacemos, no podemos caminar hasta el colegio-dijo Harry cuando los dos ya estaban afuera…

-Entremos a la cueva, estoy segura que de allí viene el estallido-dijo Cho

_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido**_

-…Tengo una idea…Accio Saeta de Fuego!!!

-Nooooo!!!

-Siiiii!!!

Hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que Hermione afirmó con su cabeza…era su única salida

Harry sonrió, indulgente, y tiró de ella con suavidad para acercarla a la escoba.

Se echó hacia un lado y dejó que Hermione montara primero, percatándose del pequeño temblor que sacudió al palo de la escoba cuando la agarró con fuerza. Se montó detrás de ella y la rodeó con los brazos, situando sus manos un poco por encima de las de ella, y le dijo al oído, con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz:

-Bien, ahora vamos a elevarnos. No hagas movimientos bruscos, la escoba podría desestabilizarse, y deja que sea yo quien la guíe.

La oyó tomar aire antes de responder.

-De acuerdo…vamos al castillo

Se acomodó lo mejor posible, se agarró con fuerza y dio una patada en el suelo. Inmediatamente se elevaron a toda velocidad, dejando atrás el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Hermione gritó y Harry sintió que casi inconscientemente se apretaba contra él.

Hermione giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo y Harry puedo ver en sus ojos un brillo de algo parecido al pánico.

El le dedico una sonrisa y guió la Saeta de Fuego cada vez más cerca del castillo, hasta llegar a un balcón en lo más alto de la torre de Astronomía. Frenó con suavidad y se situó justo encima, empujando levemente a Hermione para que bajara y descendiendo tras ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le miró. Tenía el cabello castaño más alborotado de lo habitual y respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, dejando que el fresco aire penetrara en sus pulmones y que el resplandor rojizo del sol acariciara su rostro. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry se encontró con que su amigo la observaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de asombro, extrañeza y algo que no supo identificar, pero que le hizo sentirse extremadamente incómoda. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos notó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas y, encontrando su voz nuevamente dijo…

-Que pasa?

-Es que bueno, ese beso… creo que sobra decirlo pero…quieres…bueno tu sabes…-respondió Harry

-Te entiendo… y si quiero ser tu novia…

Los dos se dieron un pequeño beso y empezaron ha caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor…

En el trayecto a Harry se le vino un pequeño recuerdo a la cabeza, recordó la vez en que el estaba en el salón de transformaciones y Hermione fue herida por su gato…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Flash Back **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron se acercó a la mejilla herida de Hermione y la besó. Un beso tan suave como el toque de una pluma, y Hermione pudo sentir en su mejilla, a pesar del dolor sentía, los labios del chico.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Ron le dio un corto beso a Hermione en la comisura de los labios; y con ese beso el dolor desapareció.

-Sabes Hermione, aún en los peores momentos eres hermosa- dijo embobado Ron

-Yo… no sé que decir, gracias…- dijo una ruborizada Hermione

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **End Flash Back **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Eh… Hermione… yo…quería preguntarte algo…-dijo Harry

-Te escucho…-respondió la chica

-TegrutabRgnhon?-Harry lo pregunto tan rápidamente que no se le entendió

-Perdón, no te entendí- dijo la castaña son una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios

-Te gusta Ron???-volvió a preguntar Harry pero esta vez si se le entendió

-Jajajajaja…-empezó a reír Hermione- claro que no…jajajaja…por que me lo preguntas?-dijo la chica

-Bueno creí que si, por lo que pasó la vez que tu gato te hirió-dijo Harry

No! ya metía la pata se dijo Harry

-Pero si tú no estuviste allí-inquirió Hermione

-Bueno…

-Harry James Potter Evans explícame

-Ok… nadie te engaña, me conoces demasiado bien…bueno mira es que yo los había seguido sin que se dieran cuenta hasta allí y me oculte en el salón de transformaciones y vi cuando Ron te besó…

-Oh!...si y que me pidió que salgamos… bueno pues como viste no acepte, tenía otros planes… ya sabes cuales eran…

-Si, me gustaron más tu planes…jajaja-dijo Harry y le dio un tierno beso a Hermione- vez que si cumplí mi promesa, todo volvió a ser como antes

-No, mucho mejor que antes- respondió Hermione

Los dos se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso…así, se fueron de regreso a la acogedora sala común de su casa para contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido…pero… todo???

**The End...!!!**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme un review aunque sea para criticar please!!!!, yo les estaré eternamente agradecida…**

**Atte.**

**-Angel-of-Black-Wings-**


End file.
